First Love
by MKILLUA
Summary: What if your first love happens to be in the wrong place,in the wrong time, but with the right person and it just so happens he loves you back? But everyone was against it, will love conquer all? read and find out (Van & Hitomi) (sorry I'm not really good
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters here, just borrowing them. Grammatical errors, yup! It has and I'm deeply sorry for it.

Chapter 1

_**First Love**_

A girl stood in front of a white door, she was holding a bouquet of white rose and has a long sunny brown hair that's tied up into a ponytail with some loose tresses, and sadness can be seen on her once bright green eyes. The girl heaves a sigh while she took hold of the door knob. Kami! How she hates going into this place especially with the smell of different kinds of medicine all over the place mingles together brought sting into her nostrils. After a long moment of just standing in front of the door the green-eyed girl finally decided to go inside with an unreadable expression on her face.

The room was rather dim because of the curtain that covers the window but still she could clearly see the person lying on bed. Hitomi went to where he was and placed the white rose to the vase she has bought for him, she replace the old one first and then after that she sat in one chair near his bed. It pains her to see him like this, although he sleeps peacefully. Seeing him on this state aches her hearth so much especially with all those apparatus attached to his body…if only she could ease his pain nor be in his place instead, not him. She gently strokes his bangs away from his close eyes and after that her hands travels to his handsome face.

"O, Van…please…please be okay…I …" Hitomi said and tries to stifle her tears while she gently squeezes his hand. But the emerald eyed girl couldn't hold her tears anymore and suddenly without knowing her tear falls to Vans hands as she held it tightly.

The emerald eyed girl couldn't imagine a life without him, because ever since they were young he was always by her side. Almost everything that happens to her life he was there and witnesses it all and during her troubles he was always there who supported her and gives her strength when it seems that she wanted to give up. But now, she seems so worthless to him because she couldn't give the same thing that he has given her. How can she ever deserve his love?

**Flash back**

_A three year old girl sat in one corner of her room she was hugging her knees while her chin rested on it as thunder roars outside and rainfall pours down heavily. The little girl was so scared and every time the thunder and lightning strikes she covers her ears and sobs uncontrollably. A knock was suddenly heard at the door and after that a five year old boy with brown eyes enters the room._

_"Tomi…are you there?" The boy asked concerned and tries to switch on the light, but it seems it was not functioning that's why it was quite dark inside the room._

_"Oniisan…" the emerald eyed girl whispers and wipes away her tears with her sleeves. "oniisan!" she repeated herself and runs towards the boy as she fiercely hugs him, the two child stumbles at the same time because of the force._

_"Tomi…are you scared again?" The boy asked concerned and gently strokes her back in order to comfort her. Hitomi only nod and buried her face in his chest._

Well that's it for now…tell me what you all think about it. Sorry for the grammatical errors and please I needed your review so that I'll know if I should continue this or not, but please don't be to harsh on your comments, ja minna….


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if my first chapter were too short, honestly I did it on purpose because I wanted to see if I'll get enough reviews…coz if not , continuing this fic will be pointless. But it seems that I was wrong, because you have given me a reason to go on with it and I got at least more than five reviews on the first chapter. Which is not bad after all. Thank you so much everyone. Before I forgot most of this story is still a part of **Flash back**.

Chapter 2

**First Love**

"Tomi…are you scared again?" The boy asked concerned and gently strokes her back in order to comfort her. Hitomi only nod and buried her face in his chest.

They both remain like this for a while now until Hitomi stops from crying and fell asleep, it wasn't raining any more. Van smiled at the sight of his younger sister as she snuggles to him. He carefully lifted her up and carries her towards her bed, but before he has the chance to leave he felt her gently tug his pajama. Her one eye slightly open and she smiles at him.

"Hey…big brother…please don't leave me….stay here." She pleaded and yawned; Van smiled and lay beside her, he watches her sleeps, she looks like an angel in her slumber head rested on her one arm while her other hand rested on the soft bed. She seems so frail and cute he thought then cautiously Van touches her cheeks while his thumb gently stroke her red lips.

"Tomi…I'll…I'll protect you no matter what…" Van promise to himself his gaze never left her sleeping form. It seems that the emerald eyed girl understands him because even though she hadn't heard what he have said a smile suddenly appears from her delicate lips, which made his hearth melt and his cheeks begun to flush. He watched her sleep for quite a while now until his eyes got tired and demand that he should take some sleep as well.

**_Ten years after_**

"Hitomi, time to wake up or you'll be late for school!" Mrs. Fanel called

"Hai, kaasan. I'll be right there!" she said as she grabs her books and bags then rushes downstairs. When she enters the kitchen Mrs. Fanel was already preparing breakfast for them while Mr. Fanel sat at the head chair reading a news paper and Van silently eating his breakfast.

"Ohayo, everyone." She cheerfully said and gave her parents a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning dear." Said Mrs. Fanel.

"Where's Onisan Folken?"

"He left early this morning because he has a very important thing to do at school."

"Oh…"

"Hey, aren't you supposed to give your older brother a kiss too?" Van teased. Hitomi only stuck out her tongue in a childish manner and sat as well facing the raven haired boy.

"Is that a proper way a lady should act towards his older brother?" Van said while he furrows his eyebrow.

"Nope! But that's what you get for not waking me up early." She said while she eats a mouthful of pancakes. The raven boy chuckles as he went towards her and stole a kiss to her cheeks.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Say's who!" Van makes fun of and after that he grabs his bag and run. "Bye Tomi, its 7:00 already" he called back and stuck out his tongue before he really left.

"Nani! Wait for me! Bye Mom, bye Dad."

"Honey, isn't it great? Our children were getting along well?" said Mrs. Fanel while she drinks her tea.

"Uhmm" said Mr. Fanel his attention still locks at the news paper he was reading.

* * *

Van was running on the way to the bus station he was laughing his head off while Hitomi runs after him.

"Catch me if you can!" Van mocked and continues to run.

"You bet! I will!" Hitomi retorted that she was so annoyed to him.

The sunny brown haired girl was fast enough and catches up with him right away, and then she grabs his back pack in order for him to slow down. The two were laughing and all of a sudden Van takes hold of Hitomi and messed up her hair like a little girl.

"Vanee!" said Hitomi while she giggles.

"Aha! You called me Vanee, you know that I hated that name. Well…here's more."

"No, stop! Ha ha ha…pl…please…" said Hitomi as she tries to smother her laughter.

Even when they're inside the bus the two were still teasing each other and having so much fun, because of this they already getting too much attention from the other passengers but Hitomi and Van just ignored it. All of sudden the raven haired boy stops from laughing then became serious as he gaze into her emerald eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?" said Hitomi and worry can be seen on her beautiful face. "Did I did something wrong?" Van only shook his head then smiles at her.

"Just wake me up when we reach our school, okay?" said Van and rested his head on her shoulder.

"K." she answers back as she touched his cheek and rested her head also on top of his. _"I wish we could be like this forever…" _Hitomi thought while she gazes outside the window.

That's it for now sorry guys to hang you up on the first chapter, that's why I rush the next one. Please send me your comments/reviews but don't be too harsh and thank you for reading this fanfic. Jaa minna…


End file.
